In recent years, the requirements for the reduction of harmful components of combustion engine exhausts have been tightened to avoid harm to the environment. Some of the worst offending combustors are internal combustion engines of diesel trucks and other oil-fueled vehicles, and of boilers. Therefore, conventionally, such automobile engines were fitted, for example to have the exhaust pressure of the engine force air into the engine to increase the combustion efficiency. This improves the horsepower performance of the engine and also lowers fuel consumption, and decreases the harmful matter in the exhaust gas. The use of a turbocharger, however, is still not sufficient to decrease the harmful exhaust compositions. Other suggestions to reduce harmful exhaust include the use of chemical additives to the fuel oil, placing a magnet into a fuel tank, but these measures also did not lead to acceptable results.